5 Things
by sweetmoment5
Summary: Ross is set to go on a world-wide tour with R5 soon, and he's got some time left on Austin and Ally. But before he leaves, he's got a list of 5 things to do that'll definitely make all those times Laura said he was a sweetheart, true./ Raura One-Shot.


**Hey, guys! So, if you follow me on tumblr, I'm auslly-r5-rules, then you'd know that I put a up a summary of this one-shot. If you're here because of that, thank you for reading! I love you guys! Okay, well, please review, and tell me what you thought. It'd mean a lot to me. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross or Laura or Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_1. hold her hand in front of people _

"Hey, Laura," the 17 year old blonde actor/singer/dancer greeted when he passed the quirky, brown-haired girl in the hallway, on his way to makeup and hair.

"Hey, hey," she replied enthusiastically while doing a silly dance. Ross laughed at her dorkiness before continuing his 'trip' to get his hair and makeup done for shooting scenes later on.

They'd been back to shooting Austin & Ally for a few weeks now, and Ross was beyond happy to have his 2nd family back into his everyday life.

He'd missed them, honestly.

He'd missed Laura, honestly.

**_Raura_ **

"Okay, guys. Next scene is up. Last one before lunch. Places, please," the director called. Everyone quit their chatting and stood in their place.

They acted their scenes out as Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez.

They finished and the director yelled cut, before letting them head off to lunch.

They made their way to Calum's dressing room, where they would always hang out in between breaks and stuff. Raini set her plate down on the wooden table before sitting down on the floor. Ross and Calum took the couch as usual.

Raini and Laura always sat on the floor. They were more comfortable there.

"Okay, where's Laura, guys?" Raini asked as she looked from Calum to Ross and Ross to Calum. They both shrugged as they began eating.

She looked around to everyone else in the dressing room, and they all shrugged and shared _I don't know'_s. Calum nodded to himself as if remembering where she was, swallowed quickly, and looked at Raini.

"I think she said she was going to go to the bathroom first," he mentioned before going back to his salad. Raini nodded and began to eat and talk to everyone else. There was never a moment where everyone was silent. There was always something to talk about.

Minutes later, Laura finally walked in with her plate of food and smiled at everyone before moving toward Raini. Ross quickly reacted and shook his head.

"No, no. Sit here," Ross said as he got off of the couch and sat on the floor. He took her hand and pulled her down on the floor with him. Laura smiled and set her food down.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" she exclaimed as she brought her knees up to her chest.

Everyone stared, shocked, as Ross continued to hold her hand in front of them. They didn't pay attention to the stares as they ate in happy silence, not letting go once.

Not even when lunch break was over.

_**Raura** _

_2. hug her in front of your girl friends _

Today was Thursday which meant that Ross would be having some friends over on the set. Now, usually Laura didn't mind because she'd met them before, and they were all really nice but recently she'd had this strong feeling in her stomach. Anytime Ross would mention one of his girl friends, she'd feel almost angry with him.

Now, she wasn't stupid, and if she'd have to admit it, she'd say she was jealous. Of course, however, she wouldn't admit it so she brushed it off.

"Hey, Ross!" Laura was cut off her train of thoughts as one of his friends called him over. His 5 girl friends were entering the set, and Laura watched as he went over and hugged each of them very tightly.

Laura fought the urge to roll her eyes because she knew she wasn't like that. Usually, she'd be pairing Ross up with each girl in her mind and deciding which one he looked better with. Right now, though, he didn't look good with any of them.

She crossed her arms as she watched from afar just how close he acted with those girls. She sighed and calmed herself down.

"Y'know? Ross seems to like you. If I were you, I wouldn't worry about those other grils," Maia Mitchell, one of his co-stars, said as she sat next to Laura on the prop box.

"Hey, Maia, when did you get here?" Laura asked as she hugged her quickly. Her and Maia were extremely close after Ross and Maia did Teen Beach Movie together. Maia, Raini, and Vanessa, Laura's older sister, were the only ones that knew about Laura's feelings toward Ross.

Well, her 'confused' feelings, anyway.

"Not too long ago. I mean what I just said, though, Laura," Maia responded as she glanced quickly at Ross. Laura smiled at Maia's perfect Australian accent before looking at Ross.

"I don't know, Maia. He talks to so many girls, and I don't feel like anything special," Laura said truthfully, happy she was able to tell someone that.

Just as Maia was about to reply, Ross looked in their direction and called them over. Laura and Maia linked arms as they skipped over to Ross. They acted like little girls when they were together.

Ross smiled at their freindship and hugged Maia first. Laura smiled at his friends.

"Hey, guys, how are you?" she asked cheerfully. They all smiled at her and replied all together. Ross smiled and pulled Laura into a side hug. Laura leaned into his side, thinking he'd let go eventually, but as she leaned back, he gripped her shoulder tighter and rested the side of his face on her head.

Maia shot Laura a secretive wink, deciding to save the _'I told you so' _for later.

_**Raura**_

_3. kiss her cheek when she laughs at a joke you told her _

It was barely 5:30 in the morning, and Ross and Laura had been up early, getting hair and makeup done. They were now in Calum's dressing room, waiting for Raini and Calum to get done so they could have some chill time before having to start shooting.

Ross was extremely tired and decided that now was the best time to make Laura laugh because later on, he wouldn't feel as funny.

"Hey, Laura, did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?" he asked seriously. She looked up with wide eyes, shocked.

"What? No! What happened? Is he okay?" she asked worriedly. She was seriously too nice. And sometimes a bit dumb. But it made her adorkable.

"Yeah, he's _all right _now," he said while smiling widely. Laura sighed in relief before realizing the pun and eventually laughing out loud.

"Oh my god! I g-get it! B-because he's r-right!" she said while laughing. Ross slowly quit laughing as he stared at Laura laughing loudly. **(1) **

She threw her head back, and he wondered how in the world someone could find a silly pun like that as hilarious as Laura made it seem. He wasn't complaining, though, because Laura was one of the only people that would laugh at his jokes. And that made him feel good inside.

He smiled to himself as Laura continued to laugh before slowly leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her rosy cheeks. Laura abruptly stopped laughing and Ross saw her face go red, and it wasn't from laughing.

"Ross, I-" Ross took his chance and crashed his lips against hers. Laura had only kissed him once but never as Ross. Only as Austin.

Eventually, after some obvious shock, she kissed him back and moved her lips softly against his. Ross was dancing happily on the inside as he felt butterflies erupt from his stomach. He smiled into the kiss as they slowly pulled away.

Laura smiled widely before saying..

"How about some more puns?"

**_Raura_ **

_4. tell her one compliment each day as Austin Moon, your character _

Ross and Laura had been together for about 1 week and they were as happy as they could be. They tried to push the thought of Ross going on a world-wide tour with R5 in the back of their mind so they could enjoy the time they had left.

Ross jogged over to Laura in the hallway and handed her Ally's songbook. She looked at him grinning before looking down at the book.

"Uhmm, Ross, why are you giving me this?" she held the book in her hands and waited for his repsonse. He just smiled at her, though.

"Miss Ally, it seems as though you had lost your book. I was just returning it," he said in character. Laura raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Ross, I'm not-" he put his finger on her lips to shush her before continuing.

"Ally, please don't hit me, but I read your book. Some of it. I saw some things about me. You really think I'm cute?" he asked as he stepped closer. Laura laughed and decided to play along, going into shy mode.

"Yeah. I do think you're cute, Austin. Uhmm, why?" she asked as Ally. Ross laughed and hugged her tightly.

"You were supposed to not play along," he said as he swung them back and forth slowly. Laura laughed before leaning back and pecking his cheek.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, Miss Ally. You're cute, too. And I really like your wardrobe choice today," he added, before kissing her forehead. Laura rolled her eyes playfully as he called her Ally.

"Thanks, _Austin_." **(2) **

_**Raura**_

_5. tell her you love her _

It was the last day of Season 3 for Austin & Ally and starting tomorrow, Ross would be heading out to New York to start his world-wide tour with R5.

No one felt very cheery today. Not even Laura.

Especially not Laura because her and Ross had been so happy. Yes, she would be flying out to see him and he'd be flying in as much as he could to see her, but it wouldn't be the same.

She just hoped he wouldn't break up with her in between all of this.

As they shot the last scene of the day, the live audience clapped and cheered louder than ever before. The cast and crew all held back tears as they held hands and bowed in front of everyone. Ross and Laura stood by each other as usual and held hands tightly, trying not to hurt the other.

Ross bent down to her ear level and smiled, smelling her hair.

"I need to talk to you when this is over," he whispered over the loud cheers.

Everyone let go of the hand-holding chain they had formed and made one big group hug, whispering friendly 'I love you' and 'thank you' to each other.

After all of that was over, the cast and crew stayed longer than usual to have a wrap-up party on-set. They were in Calum's dressing room as tradition. Not everyone could fit, though, so some were in the hallways.

As crew members told funny stories of their time on set, Ross grabbed Laura's hand and led her outside into the parking lot.

He chose a random cement bench and brought her closer to him.

"You okay?" he asked as they stared at the sunset. Laura sighed.

"I'm fine, but I'm not okay, y'know? Like I'm happy for you. I'm fine with what you're doing, but I'm not okay when it comes down to me. I'm confusing," she said forcing a laugh.

"I understand perfectly, Laura. I'm really going to miss you," he whsipered. Laura smiled and looked up at him.

"Aww! I'm going to miss you too, Ross. But we'll see each other plenty of times in between, right?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Laura, look at me," Ross said as he tilted her head up. Laura frowned and looked him the eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something that might seem too soon for you, but I mean it more than anything right now, okay?" Laura raised an eyebrow but eventually nodded.

"Laura, this past time we've been together, I've been really, really happy and leaving for a world-wide tour has always been a dream of mine. I just never counted on having you as a girlfriend before leaving. That makes this hard on me, but..b-but..Laura, I love you," he blurted out once he realized he was going on a rant.

Laura shifted quickly as she got a better look at him. He was serious. There was no doubt or regret in his facial features.

Ross really loved her. He really did.

"I, uhmm..I- Ross..I can't even speak right now," she said, flustered. Ross had a pleading look, hoping she wouldn't reject his 'I love you' because it took every ounce of courage he had to say that.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked hopefully. Laura laughed and nodded quickly.

"That's a very good thing, Ross. I just-uhmm. I," she paused as she took a shaky breath.

"Ross, I love you. I love you, too," she replied, sure of what she was saying. Ross giggled in a way that only Ross could giggle and hugged her tightly.

"You love me? You really do, Ross?" Laura asked questioningly. Ross nodded swiftly before grabbing her face and kissing her on the lips softly.

They pulled back and smiled widely at each other.

"I love you," they said simultaneously.

* * *

**1. Alliteration. Bam! :D**

**2. This definitely wasn't my favorite part to write because I didn't have that part or anything after that one on paper, so I didn't have an idea for it. Sorry if it was terrible after. **

**Okay, so I liked the beginning, but the ending? Not so much. I don't know. I just didn't think it was as interesting as I made it out to be, y'know? **

**Anyway, please please review. **

**I now have a twitter..**

**auslly_r5_rules**

**And tumblr..**

**auslly-r5-rules **

**:) Follow me if you don't already. **

**THANK YOU AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. PRETTY PWEASE REVIEW. FOR ME? Thanks :) **

**I love you guys. :)**


End file.
